She Just My Daughter
by Bayu Kaze Dragneel5
Summary: lucy yg di keluarkan dari tim natsu akhirnya pergi dalam keadaan hamil, dan saat kembali dia bersama seorang anak


**She Was Just My Daughter and Her Parents Just Me**

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima

 **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**

Lucy P.O.V.

hari ini seperti hari biasa. Aku mendekati Mira seorang pelayan bar. Dan aku duduk di kursi dekat meja bar dan menyenderkan kepala ku ke meja.

"Mira-san, bolehkah aku pesan minuman?", "iya Lucy kau mau pesan minuman yg seperti biasa kan?" aku hanya menganggukan kepala. setelah itu akhir nya mira datang dengan mnuman pesanan ku.

kreek

tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka.

"selamat datang Natsu,happy,Lisanna..." sahut Mira dari meja bar.

"hai Mira-nee,lucy-san." lisanna segera duduk di sampingku dan mengobrol dengan kakaknya,sambil tersenyum.

"memang ada apa lis?" tanyaku.

"tidak, hanya saja kemarin aku bermain dengan Natsu. Walaupun dia lelah habis berkerja".

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Hari pun mulai gelap sehingga memutuskan untuk pulang.

setelah sampai rumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berendam setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku aku hanya mmakai kaos dan celana panjang dan segera tidur.

tapi saat aku memejam kan mataku aku mendengar seperti ada yang masuk kekamar ku. tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada yang menindih badanku dan saat aku melihat ternyata natsu tapi dia kelihtan sedang mabuk. aku coba untuk membrontak tapi apa daya dia lebih kuat dariku. Sehingga aku hanya pasrah. dan malam itu pun terjadi juga.

keesokan harinya aku pun sudah tidak melihat natsu di samping ku. aku langsung membersihkan diriku dn pergi ke guild seperti biasa.

sudah 2 minggu aku merasa mual dan sering muntah muntah.

karna sudah tidak tahan aku pun pergi kedokter.

"maaf nyonya anda sedang hamil", kata dokter itu.

mataku membulat "i-ni.. mustahil..!"

"maaf nyonya anda harus menerima ini. Kalau anda menggurkanya resikonya sangat besar."

aku segera pulang dan menangis di kamar mandi sambil menyesali waktu itu.

keesokanya aku ke guild untuk mintak ijin pergi sementara kepada master.

"selamat pagi semua.."

"pagi lucy.."

"pagi Lu-chan"

"pagi luce, oh ya! luce aku ingin bicara padamu"

"ada apa Natsu ingin bertanya padaku, apa dia ingin membicarakan tentang semalam?" batin ku.

"memang ada apa natsu?."

"begini luce lisanna kan sudah kembali dan dia lebih kuat darimu" natsu berbicara dengan sedikit gugup.

"lalu apa kaitanya denganku dan kenapa kau membandingkan ku dengan lisanna..!" jawab ku dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"luce maaf kan aku dan lainya, kami memustuskan mulai sekarang kau keluar dari tim dan di gantikan dengan lisanna"

setelah mendengar itu dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit seperti ribuan jarum menusuk hatiku peria yg kusayangi dan mengambil kesucian ku mencampakan ku begitu saja.

tak terasa air mataku mulai keluar "me-mang-nya apa sal-ahku hiks..hiks'' aku hanya menjawab terbata-bata karna rasa sakit di hatiku.

''maaf luce hanya saja kau paling lemah disinii sehinga aku harus menggantikan mu dengan lisana yg lebih kuat"

"baiklah kalau begitua akan keluar dari tim, MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH GANGU HIDUP KU LAGI...!" jawabku dengan emosi'

aku pun pergi dari guild tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yg memanggil nama ku dan pulang ke apartemen di perjalanan aku terus mengeluarkan air mata setelah sampai di kamar. Aku memutuskan untuk memberesi semua barang ku setelah selesai aku pergi kekamar mandi dan akhirnya air mataku keluar lagi. setelah selesai aku keluar dan memakai baju tidur berharap hari ini segera berakhir.

Keesokan harinya di guild

aku hari ini sengaja pergi sangat pagi agar tediak bertemu natsu dan lainya. Setelah sampai di guild aku membuka pintu sambil menyapa seperti biasa "selamat pagi".

"pagi lucy, oh iya ada apa kau datang sepagi ini?". tanya Mira kepadaku

"tidak apa-apa.'' jawabku pelan. setelah itu aku pergi ke papan misi dan mengambil misi solo.

"Mira-san aku ingin mengambil misi solo ini". sambil menyerahkan kertas ke pada mira

"tapi lucy bukan nya tempait sangat jauh dari magnolia apa lagi kau sendirian apa kau tidak apa-apa?" mera terlihat kawatir terhadapku aku hanya menjawab "tidak apa-apa mira-san, lagi pula aku juga akan pergi sementara untuk menenangkan diriku."

"tapi bagai mana jika yang lainya maencarimu..?"

"bilang saja aku pergi menjanakan misi, dan untuk tidak menghawatirkanku"

"tapi lucy bag-."

" sudah jangan kawatir aku pasti kembali". mira hanya menatap ku dan mengagukan kepalanya pelan.

setelah itu aku pergi dari guild dan mengambil barang ku di rumah dan lansung pergi ke stasiun magnolia.

di dalam kereat aku hanya memejam kan mata sambil mengcapakan perpisan pada fairy tail dihatiku

"sampai jumpa lagi semuanya". setelah membuka mataku akhirnya keretanya berangkat.

NORMAL P.O.V.

TBC

hai semua...

maaf, ini fanfic pertama saya sehinga fnfic nya tak beraturan sebenarnya

fanfic ini remake dari milik Nakama-san.

sekian terimakasih bagi para readers yg membaca fanfic ini.

silahkan tinggalkan Review

terimakasih dan sampai di next capter

FrostZero07


End file.
